Aphelios/Trivia
General * Aphelios means "furthest from the sun".Aphelios name meaning ** It comes from , " " means "far apart, away"Beekes, R.S.P. Etymological Dictionary of Greek, p. 117 and " " is the of the sunBeekes, R.S.P. Etymological Dictionary of Greek, p. 516, the latter element being shared with . *** In astronomy, the term " " which means "the point in the orbit of an object where it is farthest from the Sun" also has the . * His sister's name Alune is possibly based on , which shares the same PIE root *''lewk-'' as and .DeVaan, . Etymological Dictionary of Latin, p. 352 * and are possibly inspired by the from ; albeit that belong to the Lunari order. * Aphelios is the first champion that has less than four abilities. * A unique HUD is used due to the unorthodox arrangement of his kit. * Aphelios has a game start ceremony that forces him in place. Development * Aphelios was accidentally revealed in the champion select screen of Voyboy's rework video. * Alune is voiced by .Zimberfly on Alune's Voice Actress * Laura Vall provided the vocals for his theme.Talonodor on Aphelios Singer * Aphelios started as a wizard with an arsenal of spells, but this gameplay wasn't unique compared to existing mages.Champion Insights: Aphelios * Aphelios at one point had 25 different weapons.Scruffy on Early Aphelios ** Aphelios' development loading screen had the "Do you really need that many weapons?" text written on it. * The product goal for Aphelios was to create a champion with a high mastery curve from combining abilities rather than through high reflexes.Reav3 on Aphelios' Product Goal * The narrative goal for Aphelios were to examine how faith could be required in a world with gods, create a relationship between the player and Aphelios and Alune that was deep yet soft, and reconcile and enrich the Lunari's philosophy beyond worshiping the moon. * Aphelios' visual design had to be simpler in order for his weapons to have a dominant visual read for clarity. * Aphelios' weapons are intended to represent the more alien and sci-fi aspects of Mount Targon. * Aphelios' weapons were once wholly moonsilver, like blade, but evolved due to him being unique compared to the rest of the Lunari and the need for him to wield something rarer and potentially fragile. * The shapes of Aphelios' weapons were inspired by the curves and crescents of the moon, orbits of moons, and the flow of tides. * Aphelios' visuals are intended to replicate the material of armor but combine the elements of a minimalist utilitarian and a divine ritualist.Kindlejack on the Development of Aphelios' Visuals * Alune was chosen to be the primary voiceover because Riot wanted to push Aphelios into the silent monk assassin archetype as well as the silence reinforcing Aphelios' theme. * Aphelios' voiceover is intended to be a juxtaposition of his constricted, lower and pained exertions against Alune's ethereal and elegant textures due to the light and dark dichotomy being central to the character.Zimbferfly on Aphelios VO Goals * An iteration of allowed Aphelios to burn turrets.EndlessPillows on Infernum Turret Burn * was originally called "Goo Gun" and fired goo until halfway through development.Interlocutioner on Aphelios Weapon Names * Aphelios has 148 unique visual effects.Phoenix on Aphelios VFX Lore * Aphelios' weapons are made of moonsilver, the same material blade is made out of, and moonstone, what is currently looking for.Kindlejack on Aphelios' Weapons ** Moonsilver is a silver metal forged in moonlight and is imbued with a small amount of the moon's magic. ** Moonstone is comprised of material from the moon which broke off and embedded itself into Mount Targon, and is much more magically potent.Kindlejack on Moonsilver and Moonstone * Alune spends most of her time in the spirit realm meditating and scrying the future.Interlocutioner on Aphelios' Narrative Development * Alune loves to explore and see beauty and wonder. She sees the world through the temple projecting her thoughts and the eyes of her brother. Quotes * is mute. Because of this, all the in-game voice lines are done by . ** This is a trait also shared by thematically. Skins ; * His and his sister's face tattoos when placed together have a similar appearance to . * Aphelios' visual design was intended to push the limits of the visual design of Mount Targon and represents something new.Kindlejack on Aphelios' Visuals ** His visual appearance shares similarities with the Event Horizon skins. ; * While Aphelios is a Being of Chaos, Alune is a Being of Order. Relations * and his twin sister have a deep connection to each other since birth, one relying on the other. * Aphelios is currently searching for the Aspect of the Moon, . Category:Aphelios Category:Champion trivia